


Comfort and Joy

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: *For the estimable and lovely covenofthearticulate - I am pleased to offer this VC Secret Gift Exchange  Christmas story tailored to your wish for Louis and Lestat and some frightfully fluffy fluff. I hope you enjoy it (sorry I am late).





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [covenofthearticulate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/covenofthearticulate/gifts).



****

Comfort and Joy By Gairid

“I’m surprised, Louis, at your wish to indulge in this touristy sort of affair,” I said, We were in a line of traffic, snaking west along the River Road and Louis was beside me, looking adorably fetching in a green Grinch sweater and a Santa hat perched jauntily on his head. 

He shrugged a little, offering a lopsided smile. “Just something we have not done together.” 

“You’re not fooling anyone, you know,” I said, pulling off the road to park the car in one of the designated lots. “You’re just here for the fire, my little pyromaniac.” 

His smile was dazzling. “You’d like to think that, wouldn’t you,” he said as he climbed out of the car. “When you are quite aware I have ways to set you afire that have nothing to do with actually burning you up.” 

The look in his eyes made me shiver. “You always know just what to say,” I murmured as he hooked his arm through mine and we joined the throng headed along the levee. There were 158 bonfires lined along the river. Most were the typical teepee style towers, but there were other more creative versions; a gorgeously made pelican with three chicks and an alligator snapping turtle that moved about. 

“Come, Lestat. They will begin soon,” He pulled at my arm and we crossed the road to stand beneath a large oak. Once we were in the shadows, he released my arm and I followed him as he nimbly climbed the branches to get to a good vantage point. He snaked an arm around my waist and anchored us securely with his other arm grasping the thick trunk of the tree. 

“And will we see Papa Noel?” I asked him, enchanted by his excitement. 

“Have you been a good boy?” he asked seriously. 

“Very good.” I answered. 

“Well, then you should see Papa Noel along with all the other good boys and girls. He will surely find us with all these lovely bonfires to light the way.” 

The co-ordinated lighting of the fires began and a great tumult rose up from the crowd. Music could be heard, joyous Cajun bands striking up lively versions of Chrismas carols. The line of bonfires lighting up the levee and the sky over the dark river with an orange glow. Sparks rose and circled in the heat from the fires producing an altogether lovely spectacle. A cacophony of air horns, shouts, and random fireworks came across from boats on the river. I turned to look at Louis and found him watching me, his beautiful eyes reflecting the light of the fires. “I can’t think why we have not come to see this before now,” I said to him. 

“There have often been distractions, my love,” he answered. 

Below us, the traffic had begun to move a little. “We should go, so we can catch the lighting in St. James Parish,” I said. 

“I have a better idea,” he said. “Fly me to the moon, Lestat. Brian can pick the car up tomorrow...we can see the St. James display and be home that much quicker. What do you say? 

I didn’t say anything at all as he wound his arms about my neck. I rose up through the branches, holding him in my arms and from below I heard a little girl excitedly cry out. “It’s Papa Noel! I SEE him!” We hovered for a moment and then I shot up quickly, listening to Louis’s delighted laughter. We made a stop at the Cathedral, standing outside as Midnight Mass concluded and the crowd dispersed from within to the joyful strains of 'Adeste Fidelis'.= and then walking the short distance to our home. 

Later, ensconced together on the couch with blankets cocooning us and the light of candles and the Christmas tree glimmering around us, Louis twisted in my arms and kissed me sweetly on the mouth. I was wearing his Santa hat and he now wore a set of sparkly antlers and a pair of cashmere socks on his feet but he’d lost the sweater and the jeans soon upon our arrival. 

The antlers were a smutty little Christmas gift from him. I’d whispered to him on our chilly flight home that I had the urge to ride a reindeer and so he obliged me with alacrity, planting his Santa hat on my head when we got home and donning the antlers. Much of the smuttiness fell apart when he asked me what sort of noises reindeer might make in the throes of passion and we wound up collapsing in a heap, snorting and giggling until we turned to a more conventional and likely a much more satisfying form of passion than the bestiality-Santa one I’d come up with. 

"I wonder if the Good Boy points will be taken away from you this year or next?" Louis asked 

“Next year,” I said comfortably. 

“Oh? You sound quite sure.” 

“I am, Louis. As usual, you saved me from myself by reducing the smut factor, seeing as it’s Christmas Eve and all that. The visit to the cathedral probably helped. Also, I am quite certain you have some kind of influence with Papa Noel.” 

He gave me a smug little grin and then his expression softened. “It’s been a lovely Christmas Eve, Lestat. Thank you.” 

“It was your idea, _mon ange_.” 

“You brought me the best gift, Lestat,” he said. 

I smiled at him quizzically.”I have not given you your gift yet. We agreed..Christmas Night, remember?” 

“That’s not what I meant,” he said. And then he began to sing very softly in his clear, sweet voice, 

“Oh tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy. Oh, tidings of comfort and joy.” 

**FIN**


End file.
